


The Land of Mirrors

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2U-centric OT5, paranoid!leadershii, a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Mirrors

Yunho knows something's going on. Yoochun and Changmin seem to be just ending a conversation every time he walks into a room, and Yunho knows them both well enough to see through the facade of nonchalance they put on. When Yunho tries sounding out Jaejoong and Junsu, their "What are you talking about, Yunho?" just makes him more suspicious. He starts looking over his shoulder at odd intervals, tries cuteness and ordering them to tell him, and even pathetic begging - none of it gets him anywhere.

Yunho catches Yoochun alone in the dressing room while the others are off wreaking havoc elsewhere and thinks he's finally got his chance to get the truth out of him, but while Yunho's working up to ask, Yoochun's using the excuse of the injury that still bothers Yunho off stage to 'help' him get changed. Yoochun's fingers lingering on Yunho's skin after he pulls Yunho's shirt off prove rather an effective distraction, and Yunho forgets all about the question he was going to ask in the rush of kissing Yoochun, of feeling the purr caught in Yoochun's chest under his hands.

It's almost a week after the others walk in on them (and Yunho's just grateful that, even though he can expect a good year's worth of teasing for his carelessless, it was the others and not, say, the coordis who opened the door) that Yunho finds out what the whispering was about. He falls asleep in the van on the way home, and wakes up as they pull to a stop in the parking lot of a hotel, the driver at the wheel replaced by Junsu, Jaejoong and Yoochun talking quietly in the forward seats, Changmin playing on his DS across the aisle.  


"Where are we?" Yunho asks.

"Taking a holiday," Yoochun replies.


End file.
